RWBY 10 Trailers
by LibraryNexus
Summary: A new force has risen in Remnant. A new Hunter arises as new foes appear. Only one thing to say: It's Hero Time!
1. Ben Tennyson

**_Hey, it's me. Anyway, I have discovered RWBY, and I had read some of the crossovers they had with Ben 10. And it always seems that Ben is transported to Remnant. And I had a thought. What if Ben had been born in Remnant? And... well on with the trailer._**

RWBY 10: Ben

" _So many ways to tell a story. But isn't that what makes them interesting? You never know how one might end."_

* * *

A windswept plain. A solidary figure with brown hair can be seen walking across. All that one can make out of the figure is the green, knee-length coat that he is dressed in. This man's name is Ben Tennyson.

Suddenly, a horde of Grimm appear, of all shapes and sizes. Ben sweeps the monsters with green, piercing eyes. "You don't want to want to mess with me," he says.

The monsters come closer.

He shrugs. "Your loss." He pushes back one sleeve, revealing a green wristwatch. "It's Hero Time!" he cries and slams his hand down on it.

A green flash covers the plain. When it clears, a large black dog, much like a smaller Beowolf, appears. However, where the regular Beowolves have red highlights, this one has green, and there is a green hourglass marking on its left shoulder and it has no eyes.

The oversized dog snarls and rushes the pack of Grimm, tearing through their flesh like paper. He takes out a few of the Beowolves this way, before he is thrown back by an Ursa. It reaches to grab him, but there is another green flash.

The Ursa's claws are caught by the new form that Ben has changed into. This one is humanoid, with four green eyes, and stands easily as tall as some of the Goliaths, with the same symbol on his left shoulder. The Ursa swings its other paw, but this one is caught too. The Grimm roars in defiance, but Ben just smirks.

He then drives home the fact, twice, that this new form doesn't have two, but four arms. He tosses the winded Grimm into a bunch of his fellows, then follows it, throwing punches left and right. Most of the older Grimm get out of the creatures way and allow a Deathstalker to come forward. The giant scorpion slams its stinger forward. Ben notices this and taps the symbol on his shoulder, creating another flash of light.

This continues in the same vein for the next few minutes, with Ben cycling through many more transformations, ending with a man made out of fire creating a shockwave of flame and destroying the rest of the Grimm.

He straightens up, and looks at the clearing. It is pockmarked with craters, splashes of goo in random areas, and small flames licking up what Grimm corpses remain. The dial on his chest blinks red, and he transforms back to human. He nods with approval, and starts to walk away.

Suddenly, something crashes in the other side of the clearing. Ben turns around to see a new figure straighten up. This figure is also in shadow, but it is no Grimm. It stands over fifteen feet tall, has muscular arms, and orange-red eyes.

He snarls. **"You are mine, Tennyson!"** he says.

Ben takes a futuristic pistol from his belt and says, "You have a bad memory or something, Vilgax? Because I beat up monsters worse than you ten times before breakfast."

Vilgax roars and charges Tennyson. The human stands his ground and starts shooting at him. This does little to stop the creature's wild charge, and he knocks Ben back.

Ben gets up and wipes a bit of blood from his mouth. "That all you got?" he asks.

Vilgax roars and charges. Ben flips the barrel of his pistol up and a beam of green light extends from it. He then uses this blade to parry off Vilgax's claws.

They trade blows like this for a while, until a nasty kick from Vilgax sends Ben flying.

" **Now** ," he said. **"The Omnitrix."**

"Let me think about that," said Ben. He lit up with a green aura, particularly around the Omnitrix around his left wrist. "No." With that, he flew at Vilgax.

And they were at it again, only this time, Ben was going offensively. And as he swung his blade, images of the creatures that he had transformed into started to appear in the sword's wake. However, Vilgax got in a lucky strike, and knocked Ben and himself back.

Vilgax springs forward, fire gathering around his claws, and Ben does the same, with the image of a creature with a fin on its head in his swords wake. The two hit, and there is a bright flash of light.

* * *

 ** _And this is when the team picture comes along and Ben's silhouette is illuminated._**

 ** _This is my first time writing a trailer. I hope I did good._**

 ** _A few things to mention. I'm just toying with the idea of creating this fanfiction. After all, I have my other fics to take care of._**

 ** _Yes, if I do write this, there will be Vilgax. He's not going to have an easy time in this world. After all, there are Hunters and Huntress on Remnant who train to fight Grimm, and I think that some of them are tougher than squid-face._**

 ** _Well, let's see what this stirs up. As always, comment and review. And let me know if you want to see more trailers._**

 ** _-Bibliothekar of the LibraryNexus_**


	2. Gwen Tennyson

_**Hey. Having a little trouble with Prime 10, so decided to post the second trailer. Hope I do better this time around.**_

 _ **I don't own Ben 10 or RWBY.**_

RWBY 10: Gwen

 _"_ _One of the most powerful beings of this world; yet at the same time one of the weakest, chained by her humanity."_

* * *

An old warehouse in the quiet part of town. However, it wouldn't stay that way for long.

Inside the warehouse, flashes of a pink light could be seen outside. In a bright flash, the door was knocked down by a smoking stone golem that slowly started to dissolve.

A young girl stepped over the body. She is about seventeen, dressed in a black vest over a red shirt along with a blue knee-length skirt. She had two swords strapped to her back.

She stepped into the middle of the warehouse. "You're getting sloppy, Hex," she said. "These toys of yours are getting easier to break every day."

A man entered from the shadows. He had pale, almost white skin and had a skull-like tattoo on his face. He was dressed in a maroon cloak and was wearing black pants, leaving his chest bare. He was carrying a dark brown staff with a bird's skull on top of it, with what looked like a dark purple gem hovering in the beak. "All the better to tempt you with, my dear," he said in an emotionless monotone.

"So it was a trap," Gwen said, drawing her blades. Her swords were of a simple design, with runes set in the metal. One of them was white with black highlights and the other had the opposite color scheme. "Kevin owes me ten Lien."

"Yes… too bad you won't be able to collect it!" the man cried and leapt forward, staff raised for a blow.

Which Gwen caught on the edge of her blades. "Don't be so sure," she said. With that, they engaged in a display of technique, twin swords against wooden staff. The warehouse rang with the sound of their blows.

They broke apart and Hex called on his Semblance. Dark runes formed around him, and flew at Gwen. The teen responded either by throwing glowing pink spheres which intercepted the hexes, or by summoning a wall of energy which they shatter on. Eventually, one of her spheres got around Hex's shots and knocked him down.

Hex got back up and gathered dark energy in his hands. He shot it forward, and it turned into five dark circles, which captured Gwen.

"You're mine," he said, and leapt forward again, his staff raised for a strike.

Which never landed. He felt a sharp jab in his gut, and he flew backward, his staff landing a few feet away.

He got up and saw a pink humanoid land daintily on the ground. It was female in shape, with glowing pink eyes, and her hair in the same shade. Gwen's eyes were glowing the same color as well.

It picked up Gwen's dropped swords and spoke in her voice. "You really didn't expect me to use my Semblance?" it asked, taking the blades and slicing through the sigils holding her in place.

Gwen dropped to the floor, and grabbed the sword that the manifestation tossed to her. Both sides of her grasping their blades, they charged back into battle.

Hex summoned a sigil that called his staff back to him, and leapt forward again.

* * *

Outside the warehouse, one couldn't tell that there was a fight going on inside. At least until the huge explosion that blew Hex out of the doors and into the street. He bounced a couple of times and landed at the feet of a girl with long blonde hair.

Yang Xiao Long raised an eyebrow. "And they say I bring down property values," she said, indicating the burning building behind Gwen.

The redhead looked sheepish as her Semblance remerged with her. "Maybe I got a little carried away," she said.

Both winced as the building collapsed. "Ya think?" asked her friend.

* * *

 ** _Cue title card. Or whatever they are called._**

 ** _First, some info about the last trailer. I am aware of Vilgax's strength... now. It's been a while since I saw the series. What I had meant was that he would have some trouble with some of the older Grimm._**

 ** _On the subject of Ben, the only powerful gadget he has is the Omnitrix. I based his weapon off of Samus Aran's paralyzer from Super Smash Bros. Basically, not a powerful weapon, just something just in case the Omnitrix runs out of juice._**

 ** _Also, Ben hasn't full control of his Semblance. He can't access it consciously. I'll explain when I actually write this fic._**

 ** _Now that that's out of the way, let's go to Gwen._**

 ** _Weapon is twin swords. Nothing special, just a gift from her grandmother._**

 ** _(As far as we know.)_**

 ** _Her Semblance is that she can manifest her Anodite self and have it fight outside of her body. This is very handy for double-teaming someone, but it takes a lot of energy. Also, if one of her is defeated, so is the other._**

 ** _She still has her Anodite powers, but she thinks they are part of her Semblance. She won't know that she is part alien at the beginning of the fic._**

 ** _Yeah, she and Yang know each other. Might be able to get some interactions out of that._**

 ** _I think that is all. Did I do better this time? Please keep up the reviews. I enjoyed the feedback I got on my last trailer._**

 ** _Two down, two to go. I would ask for suggestions, but I have already picked out the last two members._**

 ** _Last one might surprise you._**

 ** _-Bibliothekar of the LibraryNexus_**


End file.
